Crush Crush Crush
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: For the Prompts' Songfic Contest! She saw the way he looked at her. She saw how his eyes darkened with lust. She was tired of waiting, but he wouldn't give in.


**Title: **Crush Crush Crush**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance**  
>Fandom: <strong>Percy Jackson**  
>Pairing: <strong>Percabeth**  
>Summary: <strong>She saw the way he looked at her. She saw how his eyes darkened with lust. She was tired of waiting, but he wouldn't give in.

**Word Count: **1,245

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong>CrushCrushCrush<strong>

'_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again,  
>Let's be more than…this.'<em>

It was a cool night in the middle of August. In downtown Manhattan, bars of all alike were opening for all-nighters. Tonight was going to be a good night. People were already starting to stream in for a fun time.

At approximately one-eighteen in the morning, our protagonist could be found in a crowded bar on fifth street, one of the main ones that he usually went to. However, he was particularly partial to this one due to a certain…charm, it held.

Percy sat on his usual barstool, drinking his usual shots of scotch. He was wearing black slacks and a black jacket. He wore a white button-down underneath and black shoes. His hair was fluffy like always. It had a mind of its own.

After his fifth shot, he turned his head to the right, where he knew she would be. As expected, she was lounging at the end of the bar, leaning against the wall. Tonight, she was wearing a low-cut dress that ended mid-thigh. Her blonde curls hung loose and she was wearing light make-up that highlighted just how beautiful she was. Percy felt something warm seep through his body, and it wasn't the alcohol.

He downed another shot. He glanced back at her. She was staring at him expectantly with those harsh, gray eyes. He swallowed hard and looked away.

He wanted to go over there. _So badly_. But over the weeks, he had gotten to know her. He was falling for her, but she could hardly fall for him. He knew that, if he went over there now, he would end up sleeping with her tonight. That wasn't such a bad prospect, except that afterwards, he would wake up alone, and she would be gone forever.

He'd rather be in misery of not feeling her just to have her around, than to experience her once and never see her again.

With difficulty, he kept his eyes off of her. He tried focusing on the drink in front of him, but after so many shots, he was starting to get sick of it. He downed his last drink and then shoved the glass away. His vision was slightly blurred and he could feel his equilibrium becoming unbalanced.

He turned on his stool—still not looking at her—and scanned the crowd of people. Most of them were dancing. He really wasn't paying any attention to the crowd, but as long as he kept his eyes off her…

Against his plans, his head lolled over to take a quick peek at her. But it was one too many.

She was still staring at him, captivating him and causing his heart to stop. Her eyes were dark with lust. His eyes roamed over her smooth neck, her bare shoulders, and down to her chest, heaving up and down with each breath.

His feet moved on their own accord before he could stop them. They picked him up from the creaky stool and led him over to the woman currently enchanting him. He watched as her eyes looked him up and down. His stomach fluttered and he clumsily walked toward her.

Once there, he leaned an arm against the wall above her so as not to fall on her. Even in heels, she was still at least a head shorter than him. He leaned down, her perfume of vanilla and lilacs wafting up and invading his senses. He swallowed dryly as she looked up at him with a dark look of want.

Annabeth licked her lips, which were coated with a light sheen of lipstick. "I wondered when you would come over here," she mumbled to him.

He didn't respond. He watched her closely, afraid that if he talked, he would sound like a mess and his words would slur together too badly.

Annabeth slowly ran her hands up his toned body. Goose bumps rose on his skin instantly from her gentle touch. Her hands were soft as they ran up under his shirt to his bare skin. He took an involuntary step towards her, pressing their bodies together.

Earlier, he had only thought of staying away from her. But now that she had touched him, now that he was here…he didn't want to go back.

She shivered from his warmth pressing down on her. She hooked her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his thick hair. They were merely inches apart. Their breaths mingled together, his sweet scent washing over her and clouding her mind. Everything started becoming fuzzy.

"You've been avoiding me," she breathed out, giving him a hard stare.

Percy just hummed and ran his hand down the curve of her body, from her tanned shoulders to her tiny waist, landing on the tantalizing skin of her thighs. Annabeth felt her breath catch in her throat from his lustful touch. His touch wasn't rough, but she knew what he wanted. Over the last few weeks that she had seen him at the bar, she'd seen how he had looked at her. He wanted her, but for some reason, he always held back.

Indeed, Percy had been avoiding her, but he wasn't about to tell her that it was because he held feelings for her. This was the first time they had actually interacted with each other, but Percy already knew that she was special, and she deserved so much more than a one-night stand. That's why he couldn't bring himself to leave with her for the night, even if it meant spending it in pure bliss.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, grabbing his face to look into her eyes. She was startled by his sea-green eyes, causing her stomach to flip. She swallowed and continued to hold his gaze, his eyes clouded from the alcohol. Her thumbs absently rubbed his jaw-line where stubble had steadily grown over the last few weeks.

The black-haired boy sighed and leaned down, his lips a mere centimeter away from her ear as she clutched to his shirt.

"You're very beautiful," he murmured. She shuddered from his warm breath caressing her sensitive skin. His calloused hands ran to her back, holding her close. "I'd love to leave with you…but I can't."

Disappointment flooded her, and she pulled back to glare at him slightly. "Why not?" she asked a bit harshly.

Percy stared back at her. "Because you're too good for me."

The blonde stared back, honestly touched by his words. He was refusing her because he cared for her, and this was technically the first time they met.

Without thinking, she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his in a furious kiss. She was attracted to this man (oh gods was she attracted…) and he was denying her. She couldn't have that. She was going to get him to leave with her.

Percy couldn't help but kiss her back, pushing his tongue past her lips. He was finally kissing her! After weeks of only looking, but not touching…he was _tasting_ her. He wanted more. _So_ much more. He needed to feel her and call her his.

But then he remembered his morals, and he quickly pulled back, breathing hard. He swallowed guiltily, avoiding her eyes. He shook his head.

"I can't…"

With all his might, he pulled away from her, instantly feeling an ache in his body from being away from her. With legs like lead, he turned on his heel and walked away from the best thing that could have happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and review please!<strong>

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
